


Unaware

by wolfriver777



Series: A Cursed Future [8]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Earthquakes, F/M, LET ME KNOW if i need to add any tags, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Natural Disasters, buried under landslide, landslides, tis how he goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfriver777/pseuds/wolfriver777
Summary: Mother nature is a force to be aware, of not to ignore.
Relationships: Sky/Sun (Linked Universe), its brief and in the futur
Series: A Cursed Future [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590577
Kudos: 20





	Unaware

**Author's Note:**

> This a briefly edited version of my extreme live write from the LU discord. The series is mostly vaguely connected. Please keep in mind the tags.
> 
> This series is very loosely connected so it is only necessary to read parts, 2, 3, and 4 in order.  
The basic premise is that the boys are not just going to each others Hyrule, but different periods of time. This allows them to see or hear about their own deaths.

The change of Hyrule was unwanted. The group and finally caught on to a sniffing lead only to be torn away from it. Time wouldn't lie, he was in a bit of a sour mood because of this. 

Where they were was unknown to them. No members of the group claimed to know where they were when they first arrived. It left the group in mystery. The cliffs top allowed for a beautiful view of the ocean below as well as a look out to a small goat like path near the cliff shorelines below them. They were practically in the middle of nowhere. Their best hope would be to follow the goat path in the morning. 

For now, the group began to set up camp a fair distance from the cliffs edge as recommended by the majority. The evening was calm and peaceful, not a monster in sight. The fire sparked gently as members of the group slowly began dozing off. It felt like a well deserved rest. Time wouldn't deny one of those even if they did have a hot lead.

Time found himself easily on first watch as Twilight fell asleep prematurely. The camp was silent. Time didn't mind this. A moment of peace is always one to be treasured as he looked out to the sea. It was beautiful. 

There was a creak and a groan. Time perked up in alertness. A few rocks tumbled down the cliff side. The ground shook lightly. Time paid no mind to it but it caused Hyrule to startle awake. The boy was quick to look around his surroundings. His green eyes meet Time's. "Just a little quake, Traveler, nothing to worry about." Time hushed softly. Hyrule gave a vague nod before rolling to face away from Time. 

Time doubted Hyrule would sleep easily now that he was awake, always a bit jumpy for his own good. He'd opt to wake Wild up for the next shift.

Time felt discomforted as the tremors continued well through the night keeping him up long after he resigned from his shift. This did not bring him any comfort about an area he doesn't know and thought was safe enough.

The waking morning was a glorious one. The sunrise was a site you would think only the golden goddesses would ever see. Yet the group sat there in silence watching the sun creep over the horizon. 

It's hard for Time to believe that throughout the night and early morning the ground beneath them was shaking. Yet here they sat watching the sunrise on a beautiful morning, to live another day. 

The camp was packed up as soon as Wind had come back from searching the surrounding areas. A steep track led down to the goat path below that would likely lead to some source out of the cliffs at sea like areas around here.

The early morning was so peaceful. Then it happened. Time was about to make his way down the steep path but the ground shook once again throwing him to the side, thankfully not down the path. 

The ground cheeked and groaned. The cliff slowly began to break up as it got stronger and stronger. Sky seemed almost unphased by this as Four close by clung to him. Legend struggled to find the right footing as Hyrule was practically glued to him. Twilight and Warriors' alertness' perked they looked around, Wind squished between the two. 

The ground continued to shake, getting only stronger. Much of the nearby cliff to their right disintegrated beneath the quakes forces. To think most of the area where they were just sitting was gone in a matter of moments. 

The quake slowly grew weaker and weaker until, it stopped. The world began to move on like nothing had ever happened. The sun still shone and the birds began to chirp soon enough.

Time looked back to the rest of the group from where he had landed. Most looked startled by the incident, but Sky. 

"How aren't you just freaking out about what happened?" Four was quick to question the Skyloftian. Four had moved only a small step away from the chosen hero. He was shaking nervously. The rest of the group seemed to be in a similar state of shock. All but Sky. The man shrugged. "Things like this have been happening on Skyloft since I was born. Pieces of land falling to the surface isn't something unusual." He shrugged. "Neither is the shake"

Legend gave Sky a skeptical look for a few moments. "We should get moving, who knows what that quake is bringing along to the after party." 

Warriors hummed in agreement. "The path down should still be clear by the sounds of it." Time leaned over to look down the steep path. It looked somewhat steeper now. "That's the worst decision we could make right now!" argued Legend. 

Time sighed. "The faster we get somewhere, the better."  
deciding that the group would be better just getting on the move, Time got up and brushed himself off and began to make his way down the steep path.

The group found themselves traveling across the goat ridden path. What felt like only every few moments there was a tremor. The sea began to lap over the edge of the heightened up path. "Shame there's no beach." Joked Warriors as they traveled. The comment was poorly received.

The group travel throughout the day, with no sign of somewhere safe to set up camp they began to travel past sunset. A thing the group rarely did, or wanted to do.

A small light shined in the distance, it was coming around the coastal bend. The group found themselves wary as they traveled ever closer to the moving light. A small boy with brown hair, not a day over nine in Time's eyes approached them. 

"Please help!" The boy yelled he began to run to the group." This startled the few dozy members in the back of the group. "My Papa!" the boy exclaimed at Time. "He's trapped under a landslide! You have to help him!" The boy grabbed Time and began tugging him along the path. The group had no choice at this point. The unnamed boy's adrenaline was kicking the group into an overdrive as they rushed around the coast. They were reaching a more damaged area of the coastline. The group stumbled over slips as they made it around the bend. Then they see it. 

The largest slip they had seen so far. There was a small amount of lanterns around the slip. A woman furious digging at the dirt. She's on her hands and knees.

"Tabooooo" The woman called.  
Sky's ears perked up, that was Sun's voice! That was Sun's voice... the colour began to drain from Sky's face. Twilight who traveled beside him picked up the atmosphere all too quickly. 

When Sun turned to them she was startled. It was a group she remembered all too well. THe memories hit her. She knows what's happened and it won't stop her looking. Even if her Sky had said it to be hopeless. Her hands dug into the dirt pulling it away. 

The boy, Tabo, presumably was quick to help his mother. Little yells of "papa!" escaped the boy's mouth. 

The group looked between each other unsure of what to do. They had all connected the dots when they saw Sun. Sky's future was trapped under the landslide and there was no chance of getting him out. 

"Don't just stand there, Time!" She addressed Time specifically. "Help me!" 

The moon rose and fell. Throughout the night the group looked for a body but there was no sign. Sky was wary. Unsure of how to act as he too, looked for his own body. For all he knew he could be right on top of it and not even know. 

Digging his hands throughout the soil then it struck something. Sky found himself digging faster. His hand caught a silver circlet, it was simple and elegant. "I-I've found something" Sky called. Sun was quick to scramble over to Sky taking the circlet out of his hands with a weep. "He told me, you told me. Yet I failed to listen." Sky rubbed her back gently as the ground tremored once again.  
His passing had come and gone, but now was not the time to mourn for it was not safe. Sky could only hope his death was quick as the group began to escort Sun and her child along the goat track, away from the major slip. He left behind the love of his life and a child to back it. Sky felt awful yet, it wasn't his time yet. He had a few more years left in him, and Sky knew he would have to make them count.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
